<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bootleg Sauna by UniversalDelight1033</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198247">Bootleg Sauna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalDelight1033/pseuds/UniversalDelight1033'>UniversalDelight1033</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa/Ace Attorney No-Nut-Smut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauna, Shameless Smut, almost crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalDelight1033/pseuds/UniversalDelight1033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bros, releasing sexual tension after their 4th break-up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa/Ace Attorney No-Nut-Smut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bootleg Sauna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sauna was still hot and steamy from the last people who went in. It was the best way to relief stress... at least that's how it's supposed to be. The tension inside that sauna that day, (specifically: last October 12, from 7:52 to 8:13 p.m.; time zone GTM+9) could be cut with the dullest katana in the world.</p><p>The only two people in there were sitting on opposite sides of the room, their backs facing each other in shame.</p><p>"What? Aren't you going to apologize?" Kuwata heard Hagakure from the other end of the sauna.</p><p>"Me?" He laughed sarcastically. "It was your fault for entering without knocking. I was here before."</p><p>They just had "the biggest, most awful, most despairing break-up in history," according to Hagakure, the day before. Kuwata didn't call him melodramatic without a reason, but he'd just stick to his guns.</p><p>Hagakure sighed, "I said I don't want to see you again, so unless you want me to read your fortune, or have a generous donation to make, please fuck off."</p><p>"For the last time, I was here first. I didn't come to see you, you sick fuck." Kuwata growled, as he was getting fed up with his ex's bullshit, "Why would I even waste my time with you in the first place?"</p><p>"Ha! As if you didn't like «wasting your time» with me last week. I still remember how you begged for my di-"</p><p>The noise of Kuwata stomping his feet in fury as he stood up cut him off, and prompted the sick, fucking airhead to look back at him.</p><p>"You fucking moron," he said, with quite a dramatic accent, and pointed with his finger just as dramatically ."You were the one who was begging for my dick!"</p><p>Hagakure came back to his feet as well against such accusation. "B-But that doesn't change the fact that you liked it, does it?" He tried to look smug, but his loincloth constantly wanting to fall didn't help his case.</p><p>"Maybe if you shaved your body once in a while, I'd actually like it." Kuwata smirked mockingly, as he looked at Hagakure's hairy, scruffy chest. Next thing he knew, he was pinned against the nearest wall, Hagakure's face near his.</p><p>"Listen here, you little shit." He said, without letting him go. "Shaving is a bitch to do, and I like it hairy. A problem with tha-? Eyes up here!" </p><p>But Kuwata couldn't help it; his eyes were automatically attracted to Hagakure's groin, and the something that suspiciously raised from behind the loose loincloth. Everything cool and dandy until Kuwata decided to touch it. Then, a 5-minute silent gap was created, a void filled with Kuwata stroking Hagakure's dick from over the loincloth, and Hagakure's eyes darting from Kuwata's face to his -also growing- groin.</p><p>"Hey." Kuwata spoke, still looking down. "What if we do this: we'll jerk off each other, and the one who cums first has to apologize to the other for the breakup." A weird smile started to creep into his face "What do you say?"</p><p>Hagakure looked at him in the eye. "This will mean nothing, Kuwata-chi," and then, he proceeded to pull Kuwata's loincloth down, and grab his semi-erect cock, like he's done some other time. "Because this time the stars have aligned. I'm gonna win, I tell you."</p><p>Kuwata mimicked him, only that Hagakure's shaft was bigger and heavier, so he had to move his hand way more than him. "Then prove it you pussy."</p><p>"This is a bro-handjob."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Because there's nothing between us."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>The contest had just started, and it was already increasing in intensity. Their hands moved frenetically, as the fire in their eyes passed from «good sportsmanship» to «fuck everything, I'm horny».</p><p>In a whim, the little inhibition that Kuwata had left suddenly evaporated, as he buried his face into Hagakure's hairy armpit. That strong, manly musk directly from the source was all he could wish for.</p><p>"Heh... who's the sicko now huh...?" he said, flexing his arm's muscles, and trapping Kuwata in his sour natural scent. He wanted to twist his pierced nipples, to give him a taste of his own medicine, but his hands were full at the moment.</p><p>In retribution, he started jerking Kuwata's dick as hard as he was edging at the moment. Kuwata was also at his limit, anyway.</p><p>"Fuck, just there. Ah..." Hagakure moaned, and finally released thanks to Kuwata's hand. The cum he had pent up for the last few days was shot all over his ex's chest and abdomen. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that semen was also dripping from Kuwata's cock; it had mostly fallen on the floor, but he got some on his hand as well.</p><p>"...so...who won?" Kuwata asked, visibly less excited than before.</p><p>"I don't know, man. Uhmm... it's a tie, I guess?"</p><p>Another silent gap. Then, the question they both were willing to do arised.</p><p>"Are you up to a revenge?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>